YOUR WIFE
by I.A.M Rusti
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha menikahi Hinata Hyuuga untuk menebus kesalahan orangtua Sasuke. Tapi pernikahan yang sudah berjalan satu setengah tahun ini berakhir dengan perceraian. Hinata tahu Sasuke tak akan pernah mencintainya. Your Wife versi edit. selamat membaca.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga.**

**Your Wife by Momechi Rukika.**

**T**

**Beberapa kali hapus-posting-hapus lagi dan akhirnya posting lagi. maaf untuk ketidaknyamannya mina-san**

**Happy Reading**

Hinata menuangkan sup ke dalam mangkok berukuran cukup besar lalu meletakannya di atas meja makan yang bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu. Ia tersenyum kecil, merasa puas dengan hasil masakan yang ia siapkan untuk seseorang. 'semoga dia menyukai ini,' harapnya dalam hati sembari melepas celemek, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Ah, bukan mereka tapi hanya Sasuke. Laki-laki itu yang menempati kamar yang seharusnya menjadi kamar mereka berdua. Hinata meraih gagang sisir berwarna biru yang tergeletak di atas meja rias. Perlahan mulai menyisir rambut biru kehitaman miliknya

Hinata menatap prihatin pada bayangan dirinya di dalam cermin.

"Sejak kita menikah sampai detik ini, aku telah berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Aku tidak pernah menyesal menikah denganmu karena ini adalah pilihanku." Hinata tersenyum kecut sembari meletakkan kembali sisirnya di atas meja rias.

"Lucu sekali, aku selalu sembunyi-sembunyi menggunakan benda yang sama denganmu, menggunakan sisir sama, memakai kemejamu diam-diam. Bukankah aku sudah mirip seperti seorang penguntit? Tapi sekarang aku tak akan melakukan hal konyol itu lagi.''

Hinata membuka pintu kamar suaminya, langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu saat sosok laki-laki yang sejak tadi ia tunggu ternyata sudah pulang. Hinata tersenyum kecil pada Sasuke.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Hinata menatap sosok laki-laki yang hampir satu setengah tahun menjadi suaminya itu.

"Ya."

Jawaban singkat Sasuke tak ayal memberi efek kebal untuk Hinata agar tak merasa terluka atau sakit dengan jawaban Sasuke yang sering kali terdengar kasar.

"U-uchiha-san aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, bisakah kau meluangkan waktu untuk makan bersama denganku?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Aku sibuk," jawab Sasuke menatap malas Hinata.

"Hanya malam ini saja, ada yang ingin kubicarakan," jelas Hinata memohon. Langkah Sasuke terhenti sesaat hendak membuka pintu kamar lalu membalikan tubuh.

"Bicaralah." ucap Sasuke tak berminat. Hinata mencoba menghiraukan tatapan tak suka suaminya itu.

"Aku ingin membicarakan masalah ini dengan baik-baik. Aku harap kau mau meluangkan waktumu sebentar Uchiha-san," jelas Hinata penuh harap. Dengan sisa keberaniannya, Hinata mencoba menatap mata laki-laki yang selalu membuatnya menangis, tertawa hanya dengan mengingat nama suaminya itu. Tak pernah selama menikah ia berdiri begitu dekat dengan Sasuke kecuali saat pemberkatan pernikahannya. Melihat wajah Sasuke sedekat ini membuat Hinata gugup tak karuan. Pria itu semakin terlihat tampan. Mata hitamnya yang selalu memperlihatkan kebencian pada Hinata tapi sekarang matanya terlihat sangat teduh di mata Hinata. Bulu matanya yang tipis, tulang pipi sedikit menonjol, bibir merah serta kulit wajah seputih susu. Semakin memperjelas wajah tampannya. Bisakah aku menyentuh wajahmu Sasuke ? pertanyaan dan keinginan yang selama ini selalu terlintas di kepala Hinata.

Sasuke membuang pandangannya sembari tersenyum sinis lalu berjalan menuju dapur sekaligus sebagai ruang makan. Hinata mengakat wajah mencoba membendung air mata yang hampir keluar. Siapa lagi wanita yang kau kencani malam ini, Sasuke? tanyanya dalam hati.

Tak sengaja saat Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke. Ia melihat _kiss mark _di leher suaminya itu. Sesekali ia mencoba mengatur emosinya, lalu berjalan mengikuti jejak Sasuke menuju dapur. Sasuke meraih gelas lalu menuangkan air mineral ke dalam gelas putih yang ia pegang. Meneguknya perlahan.

"A-apa keadaan kantormu baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata, menarik kursi berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn." Hanya suara gumanan kecil yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki ini. Tangan Hinata meraih beberapa lembar tisu lalu memberikan pada Sasuke.

"Bersihkan dulu lehermu ini Uchiha-san," kata Hinata membuat laki-laki tampan ini terpaku. 'dia melihatnya? Tapi kenapa Hinata tidak marah? Persetan!' ujar Sasuke dalam hati, meraih tisu dari tangan. Sasuke membersihkan lipstick berwarna merah di leher. Perhatiannya tertuju pada Hinata.

"Ini daging sapi panggang kesukaanmu, kau harus menyicipinya," ujar Hinata menaruh beberapa potong daging sapi di piring Sasuke. Ia sadar Sasuke sedang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Rasa gugup tentu saja menderap tubuh Hinata.

"Cepat katakan," tolak Sasuke, malas.

"Cicipilah sedikit, kau…"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk basa-basi seperti ini, Hyuuga. Jadi cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan!" paksa Sasuke memotong kalimat Hinata. Seolah-olah tak mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke, Hinata mulai memakan daging panggang sendiri.

"Aku lapar tunggulah sebentar," pinta Hinata disela-sela kunyahan. Ia tahu Sasuke sekarang sedang menatapnya tak suka.

"Menbuang-buang waktuku saja!" Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduk. Melihat itu Hinata meletakkan sendok keras, terlihat membanting.

"Selesai," Hinata mencoba sebisa mungkin tidak menunjukan rasa sedihnya.

"Duduklah," pinta Hinata menahan tangan suaminya, tapi dengan sangat kasar Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Hinata.

"Kau ingin mempermainkanku? memohon meminta sedikit waktuku lalu menyuruhku menunggumu makan? Kau, Hyuuga Hinata, sudah berapa kali kukatakan aku tidak menyukaimu dan sekeras apapun usahamu untuk membuatku mengakui kau istriku itu akan sia-sia. Kau adalah orang yang kubenci!" Kedua tangan Hinata meremas ujung baju yang ia kenakan, mencoba untuk tak menangis di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap tajam wanita yang sekarang benar-benar ia benci.

"Ya aku tahu," kata Hinata lirih.

"Aku benar-benar bosan hidup dengan wanita bodoh dan naif sepertimu!" bentak Sasuke. Kedua kelopak mata Hinata terpejam saat kalimat-kalimat kasar itu keluar dari bibir suaminya. Ada perasaan kecewa ketika mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu. Seburuk itukan dia di mata Sasuke?

"Mulai saat ini kau tidak akan hidup dengan wanita naif dan bodoh sepertiku. Kau boleh menceraikan aku."

Terlihat jelas Sasuke mencoba Mengatur emosinya agar tak mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih kasar dari kata-katanya tadi. Seulas senyum kesedihan, kekecewaan, kelegaan terukir di wajah Hinata. Matanya mulai memanas saat mencoba menatap mata laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai. Tak ada yang berubah dari ekspresi Sasuke saat mendengar kalimat Hinata. Hanya saja ada rasa tak suka saat Hinata mengatakan itu. laki-laki jangkung ini hanya terdiam terpaku melihat Hinata dengan berani menatapnya. Ia benci di di tatap seperti ini, dengan tatapan sok tegar. 'kau pikir aku akan luluh dengan tatapanmu itu?'kesalnya dalam hati.

"Hyuga Hinata," ucap Sasuke sinis lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Maaf." Sasuke bias mendengar ucapan maaf Hinata. Seperti ada perasan kehilangan yang merasuk ke dalam hati Sasuke. Ia membanting pintu kamar kasar hingga terdengar bunyi memekakkan telinga.

"Ini bukan sikapmu Sasuke. Jangan membuatku merasa menyesal dengan keputusan yang kubuat. Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? dengan begitu kau bisa mencari gadis itu. Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama."

Begitu banyak yang ingin Hinata katakan pada Sasuke. Bagaimana perasaan sebenarnya selama menjadi seorang istri Uchiha Sasuke, keinginannya untuk mendapatkan senyum manis suaminya yang selalu Sasuke berikan pada orang lain, bagaimana perasaannya begitu hancur saat mengetahui Sasuke berselingkuh. Mencium wanita lain di depannya dengan sengaja, sedangkan ia sama sekali tak pernah disentuh oleh Sasuke bukan? Hinata seperti bukan seorang istri.

"Aku tak akan membencimu walaupun aku berusaha membencimu, dan aku akan berhenti membuatmu mengakuiku sebagai seorang istri." Suara parau Hinata sejak tadi ia tekan tak dapat dihindari, karna tanpa sadar wanita itu mulai menangis. Kakinya lemas, berdiripun rasanya tak sanggup. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang Hinata punya, ia mulai merapihkan meja. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika berdiri tepat di samping kursi yang tadi di tempati Sasuke lalu mendudukinya.

Tangannya perlahan meraih sumpit yang tergeletak di samping piring Sasuke. Hinata mengambil daging sapi panggang yang ia berikan pada Sasuke tadi lalu memakannya, mengunyah secara perlahan. Buliran-buliran bening semakin deras keluar dari mata kecinya itu.

"Enak, kau benar-benar pintar memasak Hinata. Aku tak menyesal memiliki istri sepertimu, Uchiha Hinata." ucap Hinata seolah-olah menjadi Sasuke.

**To Be Continued**

**Your Wife sengaja saya hapus untuk diperbaiki lagi. Terimakasih buat teman-teman yang sebelumnya udah memberi review. Mau itu kritik atau dukungan, saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih. Maaf jika fanfiction saya masih jelek atau EYD yang masih ancur. Jadi saya mesti banyak berlajar tentang EYD, mohon bimbingannya teman-teman.**

**Via Cho.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Milik Mamashi Kishimoto**

**Your Wife milik Rusti**

**Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga**

**T**

**Happy Reading**

Kejadian tadi malam membuat waktu terasa begitu panjang. Wanita ini terjaga sepanjang malam. Otaknya terus berpikir, apakah keputusannya meninggalkan Sasuke sudah tepat? Apakah ini jalan yang terbaik bagi mereka? Bagaimana hidupnya setelah ini? Siapa yang menyiapkan makanan untuk Sasuke? Apa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja jika ia pergi? Sampai pada kekhawatiran itu, Hinata kembali disadarkan pada kenyataan bahwa kekhawatirannya tidak beralasan. Itu hanya sebuah tameng bagi Hinata untuk mengelak jika dirinya masih belum bisa merelakan pernikahannya berakhir. Tapi bukankah ia tidak boleh ragu? Perasaan seperti ini salah. Keraguan tidak hanya akan menyiksa Sasuke tapi dirinya juga.

Hinata tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Ia terlihat tenang namun sebenarnya kebingungan tengah melandanya. Hinata bingung harus bersikap seperti apa pada Sasuke nanti? Menyapanya seperti biasa, saling diam atau berusaha untuk menghindari laki-laki itu? tapi sampai kapan? Hinata tidak ingin Sasuke merasa dibohongi dan semakin membencinya. Entahlah, suasana kali ini terasa berbeda. Meski mereka sering terlibat perbicaraan dan berakhir dengan sikap masa bodoh Sasuke, namun Hinata masih bisa bersikap biasa saja di kemudian hari. Hinata menghembuskan nafas berat. Seolah mencoba membuang semua masalah di hatinya melalui itu.

Seperti sarapan pagi biasanya, Hinata menyiapkan roti bakar dan selai coklat. Sasuke tidak terlalu suka makanan berat di pagi hari. Hinata terhenyak ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka. Dengan tergesa ia menaruh piring berisi roti itu ke meja. Wanita ini mulai panik. Apa yang harus dilakukan Hinata sekarang? Ia tidak bisa menyapa Sasuke. Hatinya menolak untuk melakukan itu. Ketika ia sibuk mencari sesuatu hal agar bisa menghindari Sasuke dan menemukan benda yang akan menolongnya keluar dari situasi tak nyaman tersebut, seulas senyum penuh kelegaan mengembang di bibir tipis Hinata. Ia meraih tong sampah yang sudah penuh dan memutahkannya kedalam pelastik hitam besar. Tanpa menunggu lama Hinata berlalu pergi. Tanpa menyapa atau melihat sekilas pada Sasuke yang tengah menatapanya sejak tadi.

"Seberapa lama kau akan bertahan dirumah ini setelah mengatakan ingin berpisah denganku, Hinata?Akan kuikuti permainanmu."

Sasuke meraih roti yang sudah disiapkan oleh Hinata. Baru beberapa gigitan ponsel miliknya berdering, membuat Sasuke berhenti mengunyah. Kerutan di dahinya nampak jelas saat melihat ID pemanggil di layar ponsel. Ada apa dia meneneleponku pagi-pagi? Pikir Sasuke.

"Hallo?"

_**"**__**H**__**ei setan**__**! **__**wanita mana lagi yang kau kencani tadi malam?**__**!**_**_"_**

teriak seseoranglaki-laki di seberang sana. Sasuke langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Bukan urusanmu!" nada Sasuke tak kalah tinggi.

_**"**__**Aku tidak akan ikut campur jika saja kau, tidak membawaku di dalamnya**__**. **__**S**__**ebagai teman sekaligus seketarismu aku benar-benar kecewa. **__**K**__**au telah merusak image-ku **__**sebagai pria baik-baik, **__**Uchiha**__**."**_

_"__Bicaralah yang jelas, Dobe! Kau meneleponku pagi-pagi hanya untuk marah-marah tak jelas seperti ini?" _

_**"**__**Kau tidak punya hak untuk merasa menjadi pihak dirugikan dengan kalimatmu itu**__**! Sekarang**__**,**__**jelaskan kenapa wanita yang kau kencani tadi malam **__**datang ke rumahku**__**?"**_

Sasuke terdiam. Naruto dapat mendengar Pria itu menghela nafas lirih, sangat lirih. Sasuke bangkit sembari memijat kening. Ia berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Kemarin malam, kala ia pulang dengan _Kiss Mark_ di leher, Sasuke pergi ke pub dan bersenang-senang dengan beberapa wanita. Sekedar minum dan berdansa. Ia mengaku sebagai Naruto, lalu memberikan alamat rumah pria pirang itu pada seorang wanita bernama Hana. Hanya wanita kenalan yang terus merengek ingin kencan bersama Sasuke. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing terlibat lebih jauh dengan wanita itu hingga terpaksa memberi alamat rumah Naruto.

"Kujelaskan besok di kantor."

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan. Otaknya saat ini tidak ingin memikirkan hal kurang penting seperti mencari alasan untuk berbohong pada Naruto. Masalah perceraiannya saja sudah cukup menyita seluruh otak, hingga kepalanya terasa sakit sampai sekarang. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Sial. Seharusnya, Sasuke tak perlu repot memikirkan perceraiannya hingga berimbas pada sakit di kepalanya sekarang. Bukankah semestinya ia harus merasa senang karena hal yang paling ia inginkan sedikit lagi akan terwujud. Perceraian. Berpisah dengan wanita itu? Sasuke sendiri bingung pada dirinya. Namun, ia menyakini bahwa perasaan tak menentu dan takut yang menderanya sekarang, semua dikarenakan Sasuke memikirkan rasa bersalah pada kedua orangtuanya jika mereka tahu ia akan berpisah dengan Hinata bukan karena wanita itu. Ya, itulah kebenarannya. Yakin Sasuke.

Pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk. Sasuke memandang di tempat. Ia belum beranjak dari kursi ketika pintu sudah diketuk beberapa kali. Tak lama, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Hinata mengalun pelan di luar.

"Sasuke-san, kau ada di dalam?"

Pria ini memilih diam.

"Apa kau punya waktu luang? Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu."

Suara itu terdengar seperti biasanya. Lembut tanpa tuntutan. Sasuke sering mendengarnya namun nada yang tertangkap menurutnya terkesan menyebalkan. Ia benci wanita itu meski hanya mendengar suaranya saja. Sasuke terhenyak saat Hinata memanggilnya kembali. Ia mengusap wajah gusar.

Di luar Hinata menatap nanar pintu di depannya. Ia tahu Sasuke di dalam. Mungkin sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan ini dengan Sasuke. Pria itu bisa jadi sedang sibuk mengurus dokumen meski hari libur.

"Apa kau sibuk? Maaf jika sudah mengganggu."

Hinata berbalik bersamaan dengan pintu terbuka. Sasuke berjalan melewatinya. Berlalu begitu saja tanpa melihat Hinata. Ia meremas jemari gugup. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berpacu cepat. Rasa takut itu menyergap Hinata. Tidak. Ia harus terlihat biasa saja. Jangan sampai membuat Sasuke berpikir keputusannya hanya sebuah gertakan atau main-main belakang. Hinata mengikuti jejak Sasuke yang telah duduk di atas sofa. Mereka berhadapan.

"Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari sini," ucap Hinata tegas.

Sasuke tersentak sejenak sebelum senyum sinis menghias bibir merah mudanya. Ini di luar pemikiran Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka jika Hinata akan secepat ini mengambil keputusan. Pergi dari rumah? Mau dimana wanita itu tinggal? Ingin rasanya Sasuke tertawa mengejek keputusan Hinata itu yang terkesan tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa tetap tinggal di sini sampai perceraian selesai. Ah, apa mungkin kau merasa tak enak hati setelah mengatakan ingin berpisah tapi masih tinggal bersama? Benar, seharusnya kau menyadari itu sejak dulu. Mungkin kau tidak perlu menanggung rasa benciku padamu, Hyuuga."

Sasuke tak bisa menghetikan nada kenbencian pada setiap kalimat yang ditunjukkan pada Hinata. Itu terjadi secara otomatis. Hinata tak mempermasalahkan kebencian Sasuke padanya karena sejak awal semua ini bukanlah kesalahan Sasuke. Pria itu lebih pantas dikasihani daripada dirinya. Hinata sudah menghancurkan kebahagian orang lain tanpa sadar.

Kala itu Hinata hanya ingin balas dendam pada Fugaku dan Mikoto. Selain Ia memang sudah tertarik pada Sasuke, Hinata ingin memberi pelajaran bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang paling dicintai. Hinata berbicara pada Fugaku bahwa ia ingin menikah dengan Sasuke. Entah apa yang membuat Hinata menyukai anak dari pembunuh kedua orangtuanya. Mungkin, karena pria itu mau meluangkan waktu untuk menemani masa sulitnya. Memberikan perhatian dengan cara Sasuke sendiri hingga membuat Hinata mulai merasa nyaman dan menyalahartikan perbuatan empati Sasuke padanya. Hinata sendiri yang menghancurkan Sasuke yang baik hati. Pria yang tak tahu apapun. Seorang Uchiha penurut yang tak mampu menyakiti hati orangtuanya, hingga mengorbankan kebahagiannya sendiri.

Hinata tersenyum kecut, pandangannya terarah pada meja. Benar, ia memang tidak tahu malu. Tetap bertahan di sisi Sasuke meski pria itu terang-terangan mengusir Hinata dari kehidupannya. Hinata pikir jika ia menjadi istri yang baik dan selalu memberikan perhatiannya pada Sasuke, pria itu mungkin saja akan membalas perasaannya. Ia salah.

"Maaf. Kupikir ini adalah keputusan terbaik untuk kita. Aku rasa kau akan tidak nyaman jika aku berada di dekatmu."

"Terbaik katamu?" gumam Sasuke sinis.

"Ya."

Tatapan Sasuke menajam mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan pada mereka tentang perceraian kita? Tidak untuk menyakiti perasaan ayah dan ibu, bisa kau lakukan itu?!"

Sasuke tahu orangtuanya tidak akan menyetujui perceraian mereka. Tapi apa mungkin ia bisa menjalani hidup dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya? Wanita yang sejak awal tak diinginkan kehadiranya. Wanita yang membuat kedua orangtua Sasuke dihantui perasaan bersalah sampai saat ini walaupun mereka telah memberikan satu-satunya anak pada Hinata untuk menembus kesalahan Fugaku dan Mikoto. Lebih dari itu, mereka sangat menyayangi Hinata. Itu lah fakta yang membuat Sasuke berat-meski ingin-bercerai dengan Hinata. Fugaku dan Mikoto akan sangat kecewa padanya. Dan ia tidak ingin mendapati wajah kecewa itu karenanya. Tapi, tidak bolehkah Sasuke mendapatkan kebahagiaanya sendiri? Memilih jalan hidup yang ia inginkan tanpa campur tangan mereka. Selama ini Sasuke selalu menuruti keinginan orangtuanya tanpa pernah menolak jadi jika ia memberontak untuk satu kali ini, tidak apa kan?

"Untuk hal itu kau tak perlu cemas. Mereka sudah seperti orangtua kandung bagiku. Jika mereka merasa sedih dan kecewa, aku sangat bersalah telah membuat ayah dan ibu terluka."

"Penjelasan seperti apa yang akan kau berikan pada mereka? Apa kau akan memberi tahu mereka jika aku berselingkuh, berlaku kasar dan tidak mencintaimu, begitu?"

Tuduhan Sasuke cukup membuat Hinata terkesima. Apa dirinya begitu buruk di mata pria itu hingga membuatnya berpikir Hinata akan melakukan itu untuk menyudutkan Sasuke. Tidak. Hinata memilih berpisah semata-mata untuk kebaikan Sasuke. Apa karena terlalu sibuk membenci Sasuke sampai tak bisa membuka mata melihat ketulusan Hinata?

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir sejauh itu, Sasuke. Aku tidak mungkin-"

Sasuke memotong cepat, "Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin hal itu, Hyuuga. Ketika mereka percaya dengan penjelasanmu. Mereka tidak akan menyetujui perceraian kita dan kau akan kembali di sini bersamaku. Permainanmu berhasil dan aku tetap membencimu. Tidak ada yang berubah, bukan?"

"Aku paham kekhawatiranmu, tapi tuduhan yang kau katakan sama sekali tidak beralasan. Ini hidupmu, tidak ada orang yang berhak ikut campur, meski itu adalah orangtua. Jika itu yang pilihan terbaik untukmu, tidak ada yang berhak menghalangi keputusan yang kau buat," jelas Hinata sedikit bergetar. Wanita ini tak gentar membalas tatapan Sasuke yang menusuk. Terlihat jelas sinar kemarahan dari mata hitam pria itu. Hinata tahu, kalimatnya tadi pasti menyinggung Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri, Hinata meraih lengan pria itu mencegahnya pergi.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Hyuuga!" seru Sasuke, menyentak tangan Hinata.

"Kita belum selesai bicara."

"Ahkk!"

Hinata meringis kesakitan ketika Sasuke membalikkan keadaan. Tangannya dicengkram erat oleh Sasuke.

"Kau, terserah apa keinginanmu. Pergi atau tetap bertahan di sini. Namun yang pasti, jika kau memilih pergi jangan pernah memberitahu mereka sampai perceraian kita selesai." Sasuke menyetak pergelangan Hinata kasar hingga membuat wanita ini sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

Pintu kamar dibanting keras oleh Sasuke. Wanita ini nampak kaget, tangannya yang dicengkram tadi bergetar hebat. Hinata takut, belum pernah ia melihat Sasuke semarah itu.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Maaf."

Hinata tak bisa membendung tangisannya. Ia lelah menjadi wanita tegar, ia lelah berbohong mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Hinata lelah pada semua rasa sakit dan tekanan yang ditunjukkan padanya. Jadi biarkan ia menangis sebentar.

Pintu kayu bercat coklat tua itu sudah Hinata pandang lebih dari setengah jam. Ia masih ragu untuk mengetuknya. Takut menerima respon menyakitkan dari pemilik kamar. Hinata mengeratkan jemari pada tas besar yang ia jinjing. Ia tahu Sasuke di dalam. Setelah mengurung diri, pria itu pergi dari rumah dan pulang dua jam yang lalu. Sekarang sudah memasuki pukul sepuluh malam. Hinata hendak berpamitan. Ia tidak mungkin pergi tadi siang mengingat rumah kosong. Jadi Hinata menunggu Sasuke pulang.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas pendek. Ia bersiap-siap mengetuk pintu. Tangannya yang sudah menempel di dinding pintu ia turunkan kembali. Di dalam tidak ada suara. Hinata takut menganggu Sasuke yang mungkin saja sudah tertidur. Ia hendak meninggalkan memo tapi itu terkesan tidak sopan. Apa ia harus pergi besok pagi saja?

Ceklek.

"Tidak di kunci?" ujar Hinata, heran.

Hinata belum masuk, ia masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Kamar Sasuke gelap tapi ia bisa melihat samar-samar tubuh pria itu yang terbaring di ranjang. Ia mengetuk pintu pelan sebelum melangkah mendekat. Apa Sasuke benar-benar sudah tidur? Ini tidak seperti kebiasaan Sasuke. Pria ini pasti akan terbangun jika mendengar suara di dekatnya. Hinata pikir Sasuke tidak mabuk.

Hinata tersenyum, syukurlah dalam keadaan seperti ini Sasuke masih bisa tidur pulas. Mungkin pilihan untuk menulis memo adalah pilihan paling tepat. Hinata tidak ingin menunda lebih lama untuk tetap tinggal di sini. Hinata menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Sasuke hingga dada. Sejenak Hinata terpaku menatap wajah Sasuke, putih mulus namun terlihat lelah. Jemari Hinata menyentuh pipi Sasuke pelan. Mengusapnya penuh perhatian.

"Setelah ini hiduplah bahagia, Sasuke. Maaf telah membuatmu menderita. Aku pergi."

Kecupan di kening dan sapuan tangan Hinata di rambut hitam Sasuke mengakhiri semua. Pintu kamar tertutup. Sasuke membuka mata. Pandangannya terbuang ke arah luar. Sepi. Dan ia baru menyadari rumah ini kehilangan kehangatan sekarang.

**TBC**

**Maaf Update lama ^^**

**Wow aku gak nyangka respon teman-teman banyak juga. terimakasih-terimakasih. gak tahu mau ngomong lagi. yang pasti aku baca semua review kalian. maaf belum bisa bales satu-satu ya. **

**saya akan belajar lebih baik lagi dalam struktur kalimat. jujur itu kelemahan saya. fighting ^^ **

**ganti penname hehehe **

**sampai jumpa di chap depan. **

**Rusti as Via**


	3. Chapter 3

** Naruto Milik Mamashi Kishimoto**

**Your Wife milik Rusti**

**Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Pukul 23.49 malam.

Di sinilah Hinata berdiri, di halaman depan rumah yang telah ia tinggalkan dua tahun lalu. Tempat di mana ia tumbuh dan dibanjiri kasih sayang oleh orangtuanya. Rumah mereka, rumah kecilnya yang berharga. Gagang pintu berdebu ini, diputar. Decitan kasar terdengar memekingkan telinga.

"Aku pulang," ucap Hinata, lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A****wal dari kehidupan baru****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah pasti Sasuke berjalan memasuki lobi gedung Send a Bill. Perusahaan yang dipimpinnya sekarang. Beberapa sapaan dari pegawai kantor, Sasuke hiraukan. Pria ini terlihat acuh dan angkuh. Sasuke berhenti di depan Lift. Meski wajahnya datar tanpa emosi, jika diliat secara dekat. Terlihat kerutan kecil di kening pria ini. Sejak kapan lift yang diperuntukkan khusus untuk para Uchiha ini masih tertutup rapat meski Sasuke sudah memecet tombol berkali-kali. Apa ada pegawai yang menggunakan lift ini? Atau Uchiha yang lain? Sasuke terpaku.

Ia tersadar ketika salah satu pegawai menyapanya. Sasuke menoleh tanpa minat.

"Selamat pagi, Presdir. Bagaimana pagi anda hari ini? Apakah Sasuke-sama sudah sembuh?"

Apa ia tidak salah dengar. Sembuh? Yang benar saja, Sasuke memang tidak masuk kantor dua hari tapi bukan karena ia jatuh sakit. Sialan. Siapa yang sudah berani membuat alasan tak elit seperti itu, berdecak kecil. Hendak menjawab, pintu lift terbuka. Menampilkan seseorang, yang Sasuke yakin sebagai biang gosip murahan tersebut.

"Naruto?"

Beberapa pegawai yang tengah menunggu di lift sebelah menatap serempak ke dalam dapat mendengar pegawainya bergumam serempak-kagum dan kaget-melihat siapa orang yang berani menggunakan lift itu dan mencari masalah dengan Presdir tercinta mereka. Mengesampingkan tatapan tajam terkesan tak suka Sasuke, pria berambut nyentrik macam jeruk itu tersenyum lebar. Layak tak punya dosa saja.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-sama." Naruto membungkuk hormat.

"Tetap di tempat, Naruto!" perintah Sasuke.

"Hai." Naruto mundur sedikit, kembali pada posisinya semula. Oke. Ini tidak baik. Menganggu singa yang tengah meradang bukanlah pilihan tepat untuk keselamatan jiwamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada banyak hal yang Hinata lakukan di rumahnya selain bersih-bersih. Sejak pagi ia sibuk membersihkan rumah dan memotong rumput liar di halaman depan. Sampai pukul sembilan pagi, Hinata belum selesai bersih-bersih. Dinding-dinding rumah sudah bersih dari kumpulan benang serangga dan debu. Sekarang, tinggal mengepel lantai.

"Huuff ... ya Tuhan, ini terlalu kotor." Hinata menghebuskan nafas lelah, namun senyum kecil tak ayal menghias wajah perempuan ini. Tak apa, melakukan sesuatu yang menguras tenaga jauh lebih baik daripada ia hanya diam merenungi peceraiannya, hidupnya dan Sasuke. Itu akan membuat Hinata semakin berat untuk merelakan. Sudah cukup untuk kemarin malam. Hari baru, hidup baru. Itulah prinsip Hinata sekarang. Ia menyakinkan diri bahwa sebelum tinggal bersama keluarga Uchiha, Hinata bisa bertahan hidup sendiri selama satu bulan. Bukan perkara besar yang harus Hinata takuti. Ia hanya perlu memulainya dari awal. Mencari pekerjaan dan membahagiankan diri sendiri.

Kruyukk ...

Hinata menatap perutnya prihatin. Astaga, aku belum makan sejak tadi malam, pikirnya. Ia harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Setelah itu, pergi membeli makanan. Untunglah, Hinata punya tabungan. Meski tak seberapa tapi cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sebelum mendapat pekerjaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tampang Naruto masam. Sudah lima menit ia berdiri di depan apartemen Sasuke dan pria dingin itu belum juga membukakan pintu. Mungkin dia sedang balas dendam padaku, gara-gara lift tadi pagi? Kekanakan! pikir Naruto.

Naruto merengut bingung. Di mana Hinata? Sedang pergi? Naruto menggeleng yakin. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Hinata pergi saat malam. Sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Naruto tersentak saat pintu terbuka kasar.

"Kau berniat membunuhku, Sasuke? Di luar sangat dingin, tahu!" gerutu Naruto, menerobos masuk tanpa seizin pemilik rumah. Sasuke menatap bosan. Lalu mengikuti jejak Naruto.

"Ada apa kemari?"

"Karena kau tidak masuk kantor dua hari. Banyak pekerjaan yang belum kau selesaikan. Aku membawanya kesini. Mau tidak mau, kau harus lembur," jelas Naruto. Meletakkan tumpukan stopmap di meja.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya besok di kantor. Sekarang, pulanglah, Naruto."

"Wah, wah ... Tadi pagi saja, kau pulang lebih awal, dan membuat tumpukan pekerjaanmu bertambah. Kau manusia, bukan robot. Setidaknya, jika dicicil tidak akan terlalu berat untukmu. Aku akan membantumu. Harusnya gaji bulananku besok labih besar."

Sasuke masih mematung berdiri. Membuat Naruto terpaksa menarik tubuh Sasuke untuk duduk.

"Jangan membuatku menarik kembali bantuan cuma-cuma itu, Teme."

Terpaksa, Sasuke menuruti sekertarisnya itu. Panggilan Teme sudah biasa diucapkan Naruto padanya. Ia tidak merasa tersinggung atau marah. Mereka berteman sejak SMP. Dan hubungan mereka bukan sekedar teman atau sahabat. Naruto bagi Sasuke adalah seorang kakak. Hampir semua hal tentang Sasuke, Naruto tahu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi untuk kali ini, tentang perceraiannya, Sasuke belum menceritakan apapun pada Naruto. Bagaimana ia bisa bercerita jika Naruto saja, sangat mendukung pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Dan kedatangan Naruto sekarang, sangat tidak diharapkan oleh Sasuke. Sungguh. Ia sedang malas untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan mendapat cecaran pertanyaan Naruto nanti. Intinya Sasuke saat ini sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Ia butuh waktu sendiri untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Di mana Hinata? Apa sudah tidur?"

Naruto mengedarkan sekeliling. Matanya berhenti pada pintu kamar Hinata yang tertutup. Dipikir-pikir rumah ini berantakan sekali. Apa mereka sedang bertengkar?

Sasuke melempar kertas, sedikit membantingnya. Naruto terdiam menatap Sasuke yang mengusap wajah gusar. Baik, ini bukan sekedar bertengkar. Jauh lebih buruk, batin Naruto.

"Aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri. Pulanglah, Naruto." nada Sasuke terdengar meminta.

"Apa ada masalah dengan Hinata?Ceritalah, mungkin aku bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalah kalian."

Sasuke mendengus, mengejek.

"Apa aku harus mempercayai masalahku pada orang yang belum menikah sepertimu?"

Kerutan diujung alis nampak jelas di kening Naruto. Apa maksud perkataan Sasuke tadi ... menghinanya?

"Oh begitu. Terserah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu bercerita."

Naruto bangkit. Dengan nada sedikit jutek, Naruto meneruskan, "Aku selalu ada untuk mendengar masalahmu. Cih! Bukankah aku sangat baik?"

"Aku pergi."

"Kami bercerai."

Dan detik itu juga Naruto sudah kembali duduk di sofa. Menatap kaget dan heran. Seriuskah ucapan Sasuke? Dia tahu hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata tak pernah ada cinta atau kehangatan untuk orang yang telah menikah. Naruto pikir, dengan berjalannya waktu semua akan berubah. Tak perlu cinta, setidaknya Sasuke bisa menerima kehadiran Hinata. Jika orang luar akan menilai Sasuke pria brengsek, tidak bertanggungjawab, dan selalu menjadi pihak yang salah. Tidak semuanya benar. Dia hanya kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan sejak awal Sasuke tegas menolak, semua kesakitan yang dirasakan keduanya mungkin tak akan terjadi. Dia terlalu mementingkan perasaan orang-orang disekitarnya daripada dirinya lebih dulu. Itulah Sasuke yang Naruto kenal.

"Jadi Hinata yang memintanya, begitu,"

Sasuke tahu ia tak perlu menjawab gumaman Naruto.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Sasuke sedikit lega bisa menceritakan masalah perceraiannya, yang akhir-akhir ini sangat mengganggunya. Namun, Sasuke memilih diam, tak menjawab.

"Apa sekarang kau merasa sudah terbebas dari nerakamu? Hal yang paling kau inginkan, akhirnya terjadi juga. Tapi, yang kulihat, kau terlihat semakin buruk. Kenapa? Seharusnya, perceraian membuatmu bahagia kan, Sasuke?"

Mendegar penjelasan Naruto, Sasuke tertawa sinis. Jadi yang dimaksud oleh Naruto tentang keadaan perasaanya sekarang adalah perceraiannya. Dengan kata lain, apa yang dirasakan Sasuke setalah ditinggalkan Hinata.

"Kau berpikir, aku terlihat buruk karena Hinata? Jika benar begitu, sangat disayangkan. Kau orang yang paling tahu tentangku, Naruto."

Sejenak, Naruto bisa menangkap sirat kesedihan di mata Sasuke. Ia ingat dulu ketika Sasuke begitu nampak berantakkan ketika tahu akan menikah dengan Hinata, padahal Sasuke sendiri hendak memberitahu kedua orangtuanya tentang perempuan yang ia cintai sejak SMA. Itu terpendam, Sasuke tidak dapat menolak. Sasuke memilih hidup menjalani apa yang ada. Kebencian dan menyiksa dirinya dan Hinata. Sejak awal, hidupnya sudah diatur oleh orangtuanya. Jadi untuk apa ia susah-susah melawan hidup yang telah ditentukan? Tapi saat kesempatan untuk bebas di depan mata, tak dapat dipungkiri, Sasuke mulai merasa ada sedikit kebaikan dalam hidupnya.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Sejujurnya, ia kecewa mendengar kabar perceraian Sasuke. Bagaimanapun, Naruto sangat mendukung hubungan mereka.

"Jika ini sudah keputusanmu. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya meski aku ingin. Yang pasti aku perlu menekankan, pikirkan ini matang-matang. Bukan tidak mungkin penyesalan datang setelahnya."

Penyesalan. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi padanya. Tidak ada alasan untuk Sasuke merasa menyesal telah memilih berpisah dengan orang yang paling ia benci. Tidak pernah! Yakin Sasuke.

"Fugaku-sama belum mengetahui perceraianmu. Itu pasti pekerjaan tersulit untuk menjelaskannya pada mereka. Lalu, kapan sidang perceraian dilaksanakan?"

"Secepatnya," jawab Sasuke, tegas penuh penekanan.

Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Mencari cinta pertamamu?"

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Sasuke terdiam lama. Cinta pertamanya, Haruno Suri. Salah satu alasan mengapa Sasuke menerima permintaan Hinata. Hampir tujuh tahun perempuan itu menghilang. Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu dimana keberadaan wanita itu dan seperti apa kehidupannya sekarang, apakah Suri masih sendiri atau telah menikah. Pemikiran yang selalu membuat Sasuke gelisah.

"Ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi detik jam begitu jelas. Hinata masih betah berdiri menatap pintu rumah. Ia tengah menunggu Sasuke. Dan akan selalu menunggu. Ia tak pernah bosan. Jarum jam terus berputar. Lagi, Hinata kembali bertemu dengan malam. Dan ia masih menunggu. Dinginnya malam mengigit tubuh, ia tak lepas dari pintu rumah. Gelap. Ia meremas tangannya gusar. Sasuke tidak ada. Pria itu meninggalkannya. Benar. Sekarang ia tak perlu menunggu berjam-jam kepulangan mundur. Matanya berat.

Ceklek!

"Sasuke!" seru Hinata. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Hinata menatap arah pintu, tidak terbuka.

Hinata mendesah pelan. Ini kamarnya. Ia bermimpi.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh Hinata." ia terus mengumpat dirinya sendiri karena memimpikan ada orang terbodoh selain manusia sedang jatuh cinta. Hinata berjanji melupakan Sasuke dan memulai hidup baru, tapi sangat sulit melakukannya. Kekhawatiran akan Sasuke tidak bisa ia hiaraukan meski ingin.

Hinata menyimbakkan selimut. Ia butuh air untuk menenangkan diri.

**.**

**.**

_"__G__emuruh angin, langit hitam,api dan emas_. _Kehidupanmu ditakdirkan seperti itu__."_

_Cobaan, kehilangan, penderitaan dan keberuntungan. _

_Hinata tertegun.__Dit__ata__pnya__ serius pria __tujuh puluh tahun, __yang selalu duduk menyendiri didanau tak jauh dari rumah Hinata. __Kakek tua itu tiba-tiba mengatakan hal-hal aneh tentang jalan hidupnya. Hinata takkan percaya._

_"__Kedengarannya, hidupku sangat buruk. Hehe. Hanya ada satu simbol bagus dari keempat simbol. Emas," ujar Hinata, tertawa kecil._

_"__J__ika kau kehilangan sesuatu, maka sesuatu yang lebih baikakan datang padamu__.__"_

_Entah sihir apa yang digunakan si kakek tua hingga Hinata terdiam seketika dan merasa sesuatu menyentuh dasar hatinya. Seperti muncul ketakutan tanpa alasan yang jelas._

_._

**_Your Wife_**

**_._**

_Hinata__ berlari menyelusurilorong rumah sakit Kyoto. __L__angkahnya mulai gontai__. Otaknya __tak mampu membayangkan keadaan __orangtuanya__. __Tubuh gadis dua puluh tahun ini bergetar.__Hinata terus berdoa agar __hal__ buruk tak terjadi pada orangtuanya._

**_"_****_M_****_ereka mengalami kecelakan_****_mobil_****_. _****_S_****_aat ini_****_, orangtua anda tengah _****_dirawatdi rumah sakit_****_._****_Pihak kepolisian_****_juga _****_sedang menyelidiki kasus ini_****_."_**

_Air matanya tak mampu ia bendung lagi__,__ mengingat percakapan dengan salah satu polisi. __Hinata berhenti di depan kamar operasi orangtuanya__. __Pintu masih tertutup. Hinata berdiri menyender tembok gelisah, sebelum jatuh terduduk. Bibirnya ia gigit untuk meredam tangis. Tak henti-henti doa untuk keselamatan orangtuanya, Hinata panjatkan._

_"__Ibu ... Ayah ... kalian harus selamat. Tidakkah, kalian ingin merayakan ulangtahunku? Jadi, kumohon bangunlah," ucap Hinata, terisak._

_Hinata tidak sendiri. Di sana, pria berambut raven itu menatapnya, prihatin. Keinginannya untuk mendekat tak sebesar keraguaannya. Pria itu, Sasuke, nampak tertegun ketika tangisan perempuan-yang ia yakini adalah putri dari korban kecelakan orangtuanya-terdengar pilu. Rasa bersalah itu kembali datang. Ia tidak mungkin tinggal diam. Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Bagaimanapun, keadaan orangtuanya juah l__ebih baik __setelah melewati masa kritis. _

_"__Uchiha-san__..." Itu suara Dokter Tohosima. Pria perawakan kecil yang telah menyelamatkan orangtua Sasuke. _

_"__Ye ..." jawab Sasuke, menghampiri. Dadanya bergemuruh. Perasaan tidak enak datang kembali._

_"__Ada beberapa yang perlu saya sampaikan. Silakan ikut saya." _

_Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat gadis itu tengah berbicara dengan seorang dokter. Sebelum, ia benar-benar pergi, tangisan gadis itu pecah. Sangat menyayat hati. Hinata meraung memanggil orangtuanya yang mati. _

**_Your Wife_**

_Doa dan nyanyian mengiringi upacar pemakama__n keluarga Hyuuga__. Hujan __tak berhenti turun__.__S__eolah-olah ikut merasakan kesedihan __peti diturunkan bersamaan__. Hinata menatap kosong peti yang mulai tertutupi tanah. Tidak ada tangis yang keluar__. __Ucapan duka cita dari orang-orang yang hadir di pemakaman, ia hiraukan. Seperti angin lalu. Kini tinggal Hinata sendiri. _

_Hinata menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping __gundukan besar itu. Tangannya meremas tanah tak bertenaga. _

_"__Kalian mati? Meninggalkanku sendiri? Kalian benar-benar telah mati?"_

_Tak jauh dari pemakaman, Sasuke berdiri di balik pohon besar. Ia tak bisa manahan air matanya. Kesedihan gadis itu bisa ia rasakan dengan jelas. _

_"Maafkan kami, pergilah dengan tenang."_

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC_**

**_._**

**Balas review chapter 1**

**Enischan : Ah, gak kok. Sasuke cuma labil perasaan :D thanks buat reviewnya**

**Ashura Darkname: Bashing Chara ya? Emm jujur sih FF ini gak bermaksud bashing chara hinata-chan. Aku buat ke dua karaktek sama-sama merasa tersiksa dan disakiti dengan cara yang berbeda. Hinata tersiksa dengan perasaan cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dan Sasuke yang tertekan dengan pernikahannya. Impas sih menurutku. Tapi mungkin aku lebih nonjolin ke hinatanya ya? Tapi kayaknya sasuke di sini gak terlalu galau udah nyakitin hinata. What?! Ok udah aku lanjutin. Terimakasih udah review Ashura-san. Aku bisa memahami uneg-unegmu. Wkwkwk**

**CheftyClouds : meski aku bingung sama reviewmu tapi aku bisa paham di akhir kalimatnya, hehehe jangan mewek entar cantiknya ilang loh. Terimakasih sudah review ff ini chefty-san.**

**Ega EXOkpopres : siipp udah dilanjut.**

**Apriliasiska: coba dilonggarin biar gak nyesek. Kkkkk. Iya hinata kasihan bgt. Baka ih sih sasuke udah sia-sia'n hinata.**

**Clara Merisa : iya dilanjut... makasih reviewnya.**

**Rei Atsuko : Senangnyaaa aku baca review punyamu Rei-san... maaf udah bikin kecewa. Iya aku harus edit-hapus-publish-hapus-edit lagi. Uhhh itu bikin pusing. Pertama, kenapa aku hapus fic YW karena aku ngerasa ff ini masih buanyakk kesalahan dan jelek. Jadi aku mutusin buat hapus dulu buat di revisi. Malu ah masa ff jelek (emang sekrang udah bagus? Kkk setidaknya udah layak di baca sama temen-temen FFN lah.) di publish. Nah sewaktu udah ready nih publishnya. Ehh aku liat FF YW ternyata error. Aku salah milih format penyimpanan di doc. Seharusnya story aku malah milih format Doc. Huhuhu. Terimakasih buat dukungannya ya. Ini udah update meski lama. Biasa penyakit males lagi menyerang. Terimakasih buat reviewnya dan jangan bosen buat RNR Rei-san. Maksa kkkkk**

**Cahya Uchiha : Iya FF ini hobby bgt publish hapus publish hapus. Tukang PHP. Hahahaha. Maaf lama updatenya. Makasih buat reviewnya.**

**Aindri961 : iya diulang dari awal. Ehh ini banyak yang berubah loh dari YW yang awal publish. Jadi kamu harus baca dari chap awal. Hooohh?! Yoii udah update nih aindri. Thanks udah review. **

**Dindachan06 : yaap udah update.**

**Zae-hime : iya iya iya update lagi kkkkk**

**Kojiharu-hime : Awww juga deh. Aku juga seneng baca reviewmu Kojiharu-san. Sifat hinata disini lebih ke dewasa jauh lebih dewasa daripada sasuke. Aku juga gak terlalu suka hinata yang doyan nangis. Tapi di chap 2 hinata nangis, gimana? Jangan kecewa ya. Hinata emang harus nangis tuntutan peran. Alesan. Tenang hinata juga manusia biasa jika sudah disakiti gak gampang kena rayu abang sasuke. Emang hinata cewek apaan?! Plakkk. Oke terimakasih buat reviewnya Kojiharu-san.**

**sshh: coba tanya hinata, doi mau gak balik nyakitin sasuke? Kkkkk. Sabar ya nunggu ff ini. Suka gk jelas updatenya. Tampol author. Makasih untuk reviewnya.**

**Okonomiyaki : aku juga suka genre hurt yang cekit-cekit. Tapi aku lebih suka namamu lohh. Keliatannya enak buat dimakan. **

**Nay : saya usahain ya. Aku rada kesulitan kalo nulis ngambil sudut pandang cowok. Gak terlalu paham sama pemikiran cwok. Hehehehe**

**Opanda : gini nih lebih tepatnya. Waktu itu mau edit di doc manager eh filenya ilang. Aku tanya sama beberapa temen. Katanya kalau udah pernah edit otomatis dalam kurun waktu berapa hari gitu filenya akan hilang. Jadi aku kesusahan buat edit. Makanya aku milih hapus dulu. Sekali udah publish eh aku buka error ffnya. Jadi aku hapus lagi. Hehehe. Iya nih aku emang lemah dalam struktur kalimat. Harus bnyk belajar. Makasih buat masukkannya Opanda-san. Sangat membuka mata saya. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya.**

**Napas : insha allah ya napas.**

**Sushimakipark : pertanyaan bagus, say. Alasan kebencian sasuke sama hinata di chap dua udah dijelasin sedikit. Lebih dari karena terpaksa nikah sama Hinata. Dia ngerasa hinata itu udah merebut semua kebahagian sasuke. Orang ketiga ya? Jujur aku paling benci sama orang ketiga. Kkkk. Maaf gk bisa update cepet. Tapi yang penting kan udah update. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya**

**Nana-chan : ahh makasihudah suka sama ff ini. Kkkk iya hinata lagi cari pekerjaan dan bosnya itachi. Ooh itu liat aja nanti apa hubungan mereka kan berlanjut ke tahap itu dan bisa buat sasuke cemburu? Dilanjutin sesuai permintaanmu say. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya**

**Untuk yang tidak saya balas di sini. Maaf sekali lagi ya. Tapi aku udah baca review kalian dan aku seneng bgt sama antusias kalian sma ff jelek ini. Huhuhu aku terharu. **

**.**

**.**

**Balas Review chapter 2**

**Huwaaa gak bisa nebak karakternya sasuke-** kyaa sungguh? Mungkin di chap 3&amp;4 kamu udah bisa menerawang sifat sasuke.

**Rasakan kau, Sasuke! Bagus hinata. Lebih baik kau pergi daripada terus menderita tinggal bersamanya**\- kok aku kayak lgi baca percakapan fanfic ya? Hehehe. Hinata istri yang baik kan? Untung deh sasuke bukan bang toyib, kan hidup hinata bisa tambah menderita.

**Kenapa fugaku dan mikoto membunuh ortu hinata? Apa yang bunuh bukan orang lain? Apa setelah hinata pergi sasuke sadar akan perasaannya kalo dia kehilangan hinata?** – di chap 3 kamu bakalan tahu jawabannya. Ya yang 'bunuh' orangtua sasuke. Ahh, gak yakin sih si pantat ayam bakalan sadar. Dia gak sensitif orangnya. #digeplaksasuke.

**Kenapa hinata menyayangi mereka? Kurang panjang nih.**\- hinata kan orang baik jadi harus menyayangi semua orang #aww! Entar ada kok penjelasaannya Chikako-san.. Aku kurang ahli kalau nulis di setiap chap panjang. Yang sedang-sedang saja ya. Hahahaha

**Ega EXOkpopers (sengaja aku tulis namanya wkwkwk) lanjuuutt yaa** – iya sayang aku lanjut kok. Entar di chap tiga reviewnya kayak gini lagi ya 'lanjuuutt yaa' wkwkwkwkwk. Thanks broo. Reviewmu udah bikin aku ketawa dan hapal sama penname dirimu.

**Cahya Uchiha, nyesel dah tuh. Next chap jangan lama-lama kek thor.** – sasuke nyesel? Kayaknya nggak sih. #eluskepalahinata. Terlalu dini kalau sasuke nyesel. Aku usahain gak lama. Aku termasuk author baru yang males update kilat. Kadang nulisnya 'mood-mood' an. Bahasa apa itu? ehh aku tuh paling sering nemu nama kamu di setiap review fanfiction sasuhina loh. Prok prok prok.

**Kira-kira siapa gadis yang dicari sasuke? Kira-kira hinata bakalan tinggal dimana tuh? Sedikit berbeda ya jalan ceritanya dibanding yang kemarin?-** rei-san menurutmu siapa? Kamu udah punya tebakan sendiri siapa gadis itu? hinata tinggal di dalam rumah dong J ya, emang sedikit berbeda. Banyak adegan yang aku ganti si YW sekarang.

**Wow apa suatu saat sasuke mencintai hinata atau menemukan sosok yang lebih baik untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya?-** benci kan kalau kata orang beda-beda tipis sama cinta. Tapi siapa yang tahu. Sasuke kelihatannya benci bgt sama hinata. Hinata wanita setia. Dia punya prinsip, menikah untuk satu kali seumur hidupnya.

**Penasaran sama keadaan sasu setelah ditinggalkan hinata. Aku harap ada gaara nantinya supaya buat sasu cemburu**\- anda penasaran? Sama saya juga -_- yang pasti sasuke gak galau ala-ala remaja alay jaman sekarang #maafkanaku. Gaara? Oh may gat kenapa gaara-kun selalu jadi pihak ketiga. Kejammm yaa...

**Kasihan hinata. Meski benci pada hina. Setidaknya bisa dong sasuke menghargai ketulusan hinata. Buat sasu menyesal tapi hinata sudah tak peduli lagi!**\- jangankan menghargai kadang orang udah dibutakan sama kebencian susah buka mata hati mereka. Lakuin hal bener aja masih terlihat salah sama mereka #gubrakk. Kalau gitu kita bantu hinata yuk buat gak peduli lagi sama sasu

**Sasuke kok jahat amat sih ya?** – ember, baru tahu ya? Plakk. masa sih sasu jahat? dia mah Cuma anak penurut. Jadi hatinya penuh tekanan. Cieeeee

**Chibi beary** – kamu orang mana? Jujur rada bingung saya sama bahasa yang dipakai kamu. Hehehe

**Penasaran sama emosinya sasuke pas hinata udah pergi-** doi nangis dua hari dua malam. kyyaaa itu tidak mungkin. Sasu bukan anak mama.

**AngkuharoganDingin pokoknya sifat jelek sasuke punyalah-** toss tapi gitu-gitu rini andriani demen kan kalau sasuke lagi romantis. Mimisan.

**Di tunggu episode berikutnya. Gimana nasib hinata setelah keluar dari rumah?** – sinetrone kali ya pakai 'episode berikutnya'. Hehehe. Hinata? Alhamdullilah sehat walafiat kok.

**Aku seneng sama hinata disini gak terlalu membuang sifat aslinya tapi dia bener2 punya sisi yang tegar. Kira-kira sampai berapa chap? –** ahhh iya aku sengaja gak buat hinata terlalu menye-menye atau tegar. Yang sedang-sedang saja lah... sejauh ini YW udah sampai chap 9.

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **

**Haii hihihi. Biasalah saya datang dengan chap 3 yang lama bangettt. Oke aku mau jelasin beberapa hal tentang FF your wife ini. Begini, sebelum kenal dan nulis fanfic sasuhina. Aku udah nulis fanfict tentang korea sejak tahun2012. Khususnya dengan cast member super junior. Nah Fanfiction Your Wife ini, aslinya ff korea aku dengan judul LISTEN (castnya KyuHyun-Hijin). Simplenya YW ini versi jepang dari ff LISTEN. Dengan perubahan nama cast, tempat dll. LISTEN sendiri belum tamat. Baru sampai chap 9. Nah berhubungan saya mau merantau. Mohon maaf banget jika updatenya lamaaa. Tapi sebelum saya kerja, aku mau sekali update 2 chapter, tapi insha allah yaa. #digampar dimisal ff ini gak dilanjutin sampai tamat, silakan teruskan dengan versi sendiri-sendiri. Wkwkwkwk bercanda. Aku usahain lanjut sampai tamat kok. Ending YW udah ada di kepala Cuma itu lohh malas banget mau nulisnya. Ihhhh jedotin kepala aja deh. Sekian dulu cuap-cuap dari author yang doyan ganti-ganti penname. oh ya mau tahu satu rahasia tentang saya gak? Mau ? Serius nih mau tahu? Beneran? Boleh kok dikasih tahu sama semua orang. Iklas. Rahasia Saya itu, paling suka suka suka sama teman-teman yang review panjang lebar tapi bukan flame ... wkwkwkwkwk kaburrr**

**.**

**.**

**Rusti.**


End file.
